prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
IGNITION
IGNITION is an image song for Misaki Ayane from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Atari mae ni natteta keshiki no katasumi Mezashita mirai wa doko e Nakushi kakete ita yume e no chiketto wo Nigiri nao shitara mayotteru himawanai Yoake ni tomoshita Light my heart Kienai honō wa Come with me Kyō wo ikite yuku Light my heart Yūki ni kawaru Itsumo koe wo hibikase koko de utaou Omoi ga aru kagiri Wow Sora wo utsushita kimi no hitomi ga Michibiite kureta kara shinjiru ashita e to Tsukisusumu dake to omotte ita koro to Kawatte yuku koto mo aru Kagayaki no naka de me wo korashite mite Mabushī dake janai dorama ga ukanderu Akogare no basho e Light my heart Tadori tsuite mada Come with me Owaranai tabi wa Light my heart Tsudzuite iru yo Ikou ima no jibun wo sugosu jikan wo Saikō to ieru yō ni Wow Sora wa itsudemo soko ni aru kara Senaka oshite kureru onaji hoshi no moto de Nani iro ni somatte yuku no ka shinjita tobira wo hiraita saki ni Nani ga machiukete iru no ka wakaranai to shite mo mukae ni yukou ka “Tsugi” wo egaku tame Sagashi tsudzuketa kanata ni mieta Tabi wa tochū dakara Wow Tsuyoi negai wo tsumugu kotoba wo Tsunaide yuku tame ni Itsumo koe wo hibikase koko de utaou Omoi ga aru kagiri Wow Sora wo utsushita kimi no hitomi ga Michibiite kureta kara shinjiru ashita e to |-|Kanji= 当たり前になってた　景色の片隅 目指した未来はどこへ 失くしかけていた　夢へのチケットを 握り直したら　迷ってる暇はない 夜明けに灯した　Light my heart 消えない炎は　Come with me 今日を生きてゆく　Light my heart 勇気に変わる いつも声を響かせ　ここで歌おう 想いがある限り　Wow 空を映した　キミの瞳が 導いてくれたから　信じる明日(あした)へと 突き進むだけと　思っていた頃と 変わってゆく事もある 輝きの中で　目を凝らしてみて 眩しいだけじゃない　ドラマが浮かんでる 憧れの場所へ　Light my heart 辿り着いてまだ　Come with me 終わらない旅は　Light my heart 続いているよ 行こう今の自分を　過ごす時間を 最高と言えるように　Wow 空はいつでも　そこにあるから 背中押してくれる　同じ星のもとで 何色に染まってゆくのか　信じた扉を開いた先に 何が待ち受けているのか　分からないとしても迎えに行こうか “次”を描くため 探し続けた　彼方に見えた 旅は途中だから　Wow 強い願いを　紡ぐ言葉を 繋いでゆくために いつも声を響かせ　ここで歌おう 想いがある限り　Wow 空を映した　キミの瞳が 導いてくれたから　信じる明日へと |-|English= In this small corner of this place The future is awakening Though I have lost the ticket to my dreams I will never lose my way I will light up the dawn Light my heart With my flame, that will never vanish Come with me I will change with courage Light my heart While living for today This place will always resound with my song There are no limits to my feelings Wow With the sky reflected in your eyes Believe and guide us toward the tomorrow Pushing forward, I will consider that all Things will change Your eyes shine with your devotion Knowing that you are not alone in this drama This is the place that I long to go Light my heart Someday I will reach it Come with me Until then, I will continue Light my heart This never ending journey In time I will find what I am searching for I hear it calling to me Wow One day the sky will shine with the same stars That I turned my back on What colors were stained before I opened the door to what I believed in? What is it that I am waiting for? I don't know but I'm going to think about What I will draw "next" I will continue my search As I begin my departure to my journey Wow With these words, I say a prayer for strength So I will always stay connected to you Here, in this place my voice will resound with song There are no limits to my feelings Wow With the sky reflected in your eyes Believe and guide us toward the tomorrow Audio Trivia *The song is featured in episode 42. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs